Pokemon:Next-Dex
by Ows24
Summary: Tom a young boy from Twinleaf Town has started his Pokémon journey with his older brother Jun and their new friend Lily. As the way of life with Pokémon and Trainers working together is changing will Tom be able to cope?
1. Episode 1- Brotherly Love

The Pokémon world a place filled with adventure and mystery. Were ever you are Pokémon will not be that far away, many people live with their Pokémon and some Pokémon like to live with only Pokémon ever on their own or in small groups. But sadly some Pokémon use Pokémon for evil not all every one but some do and some believe that Pokémon should be free and not with people.

Our story will start in Sinnoh, one of the oldest island in the Pokémon world. With high mountains and strange new Pokémon. Tom a young boy from Twinleaf Town is about to start his Pokémon journey. Toms older brother Jon who started his Pokémon journey four years ago is coming back to Sinnoh after traveling around the world looking from adventure were ever he can.

Out side of Twinleaf Town walking alone the trees is Jun, Toms older brother wearing a blue scarf and orange jumper, blue shorts, blue and with trainers and blue bag. Flying around Jun was Mothim the small moth Pokémon, a Spoink jumping around his feet and a Charmeleon walking in front of his arms crossed and face grimly looking into the warm morning sky, rudely ignoring Jon like he was not there.

As Jon and his Pokémon walked up the hill he saw Twinleaf Town a small sleepy town were nothing ever really happens and not many young people as for its location perfect for old people how wants to get away from the city. The town was surrounded by trees with lake Verity lying next door.

As Jon walked around the sleepy town he meet people that he almost forgot about like miss Adolfson the shop owner and farmer Timmy the old man that lived a few doors. Jun never found out why they called him farmer Timmy as he had always lived in Twinleaf Town and had never farmed a day in his life. Jun opened the gate to his grandmothers house an old cottage filled with love and care. Jun and Tom moved into their grandmothers house as their parents worked late and was never really home so it was safest for them to move into their grandmothers.

He nocked on the door two times before his grandmothers only Pokémon Froslass opened the door, Froslass was a kind Pokémon just like his grandmother and strong just like her as well. Froslass gracefully danced down the corridor towards the kitchen. Jun followed Froslass to see his grandmother sitting in her chair reading the newspaper. Jun's Pokémon slowly followed like they were trespassing, they soon sat down around the table eyes peeled, looking towards Jun's grandmother. Jun then pulled out a parcel rapped in brown paper.

His grandmother dropped her paper. "So you've returned." she said coldly.

Jun lowered his head. "Yes ma'am."

"Did you get me a gift?" she said starring down the Pokémon.

"Yes ma'am" said Jun still looking down.

She then crept from her seat and fumbled with the paper. "Good boy," her voice went warmer. "Was it hard to find." she then showed Froslass a black orb.

"Well anything for my baby brother." said Jun happily.

Jun heard a thumb coming from the other side of the cottage. Slowly emerging from the dark, covered in a blanket with only white hair emerging from the top. He slowly sat on Charmeleon who jumped up in shock.

"Look gran it's a living zombie." said Jun with laughter.

Their grandmother played alone with Jun's joke by saying. "Oh yes, look at it," she then pocked him with her paper. "it looks so real."

A hand flew from under the blanket and hit Charmeleon who was just getting up from the floor. "Why are you talking so loud and what time is it?" said a deep voice.

Jun looked at his watch. "3:30 in the afternoon."

"Well then let me go back to sleep." said the hidden boy walking back to his room.

Quicker than a bullet their grandmother grabbed the blanket, revelling a half naked body. "How about you get ready your leaving in ten minuets.

"For what?" said the boy rubbing his white hair in confusion.

"You do know that your coming with me around Sinnoh?" said Jun.

Tom dropped his head. "But why?"

His grandmother pushed him along the cottage. "Because I want to die in peace and your not helping."

After much struggle Tom was pushed out of his grandmothers house and was stuck with Jun. The only Pokémon that Jun left out was Mothim, Jun didn't want to keep an eye on Tom and his Pokémon. They walked along the trees, kept away from the sun. Tom had not looked away from his phone, Jun was happy to be on the room. With his Pokémon and on another adventure. Feed up with Tom doing nothing but watching his phone, Jun grabbed it and threw the phone straight into Lake Verity.

"What was that for!" screamed Tom.

Jun looked at him with a deep smile. "Because I don't want to be stuck with you on your phone all the time."

Tom went to punch Jun on the face. "I hate you!" he said as Jun dogged ever hit Tom was giving.

"Well your stuck with me so don't wonder to far." said Jun walking to the bank of Lake Verity.

"What are we even doing here?" ask Tom kicking the ground.

The bushes around Tom and Jun started to rumble as a pick up truck drove past them into the lake. A man wearing a whit lab coat feel out of the divers set and a old, broody man walked out slowly looking grumpy and anode.

"I told you to slow down." said the old man pulling out a brow suit case.

The younger scientist said. "Well if you told me to not go on your short cut maybe we wound not be in this mess."

"Professor Rowan, I've got the orb." said Jun running towards the professor.

"Ah, Mr Bargeman you've out dune your self." said the professor getting out of the lake.

The professor dropped the suit case on the floor and pick up the orb that Jun had been showing his grandmother. As the professor raised the orb facing the sun. As the light got trapped by the dark orb the sky went dark.

"Professor weight for me!" said his assistant.

The lake went dark and the trees started to drupe like they were falling asleep. Mothim feel to the ground and Tom started to feel sleepy. As Tom lifted his head, what felled like ten tons. A strange looking Pokémon appeared in the darkened sky.

Jun feel to the ground and so did the professor leaving only Tom and the professors assistant were left barley standing.

"Well kid time to die." said the assistant in a dark shadowy voice.

He slowly pulled out a pokeball but before anything could happen the strange Pokémon dived down towards the ground and flew through the assistant who as soon the strange creature left causing him to fall into a deep coma. The professor, Jun and Mothim soon got up not knowing what had happened. The professor soon left them leaving Tom with a pokeball and a poke-dex.

"Ye right Tom you saw the Pokémon." said Jun looking up at Mothim.

"No really I saw him." said Tom looking at the strange pokeball.

"Fine if you win a battle with me I will believe you." said Jun holding a pokeball in his arms.

Tom threw his pokeball in the air and said. "Come on out," and a beam of light dived to the ground letting a Chimchar free. "Cool a Chimchar!" said Tom looking at his poke-dex. _It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the fame on its tail to prevent fires._

"Ok then come on out Spoink," said Jun letting out his Pokémon. "Ok, Spoink use Psybeam." said Jun.

A Beam of light charged towards Chimchar. "Chimchar use Ember to block out Spoink Psybeam." Chimchar blew a small ball of fire at the Psybeam with much fault.

The Psybeam mixed in with the flames of Chimchars ember hit Chimchar on the chest.

"Ok you want to fight," said Tom. "Chimchar scratch Spoink!" commanded Tom.

As Chimchar charged towards Spoink, Chimchars claws grew in size but before Chimchar could hit Spoink, Spoink jumped out of the way. Chimchar then hit a bolder, in rage Chimchar used Scratch again and again missing Spoink every time until Chimchar hit Spoink but fell into the lake. As Tom ran towards the bank, Spoink jumped out leaving Chimchar lying on the waters surface.

"That was fun," said Jun. "lets camp out here tonight then make our way to Sandgem Town in the morning."

"Why did you not tell Spoink to stop?" ask Tom.

"Because Spoink was only dogging your attack." He said, walking away.

As night feel in Tom and Jun were sleeping under the stars. As Tom dreamt a strange dream of that strange Pokémon he saw that day. Little did he know that eyes were watching him from the sky.

* * *

This has been re-dune so the next episode will be a different story from the last. I will be using Darkria like I was going to. Thanks and tell me what you think. Bye!


	2. Episode 2- the strange Onix

After the events of yesterday Tom was still going over what he saw. Tom and his older brother Jun had left Lake Verity and towards Sandgem Town, were they would be meeting Professor Rowan for a second time. Just like the day before it was warm and sunny without a cloud in the sky. Tom still wanted to stay home but was getting use to the idea of going around Sinnoh with his brother and who better than Jun he had been across Sinnoh, Johto and Kanto. He had told Tom of all the Pokémon he had seen some common and some rear. Tom had left his Pokémon with Professor Gary Oak in Pallet Town.

Tom's stomach started to rumble, he had woken up late and Jun said they would eat in Sandgem Town as he knows of a café out side of the town. Jun was fine he hadn't had food all day and last night and he was still fine.

"Are we there yet?" begged Tom.

Jun rested his arms on his head. "Nope not by a long shot. Why don't we rest for a while."

They both sat down next to a large boulder. Tom and Jun let out their Pokémon. Toms Chimchar was playing with Jun's Spoink, Mothim was smelling the sweet flowers and Charmeleon was punching the boulder.

"What's with him." ask Tom looking at Charmeleon.

Jun looked over at his Pokémon. "Its normal for Charmeleon to do it."

Tom looked more confused then ever. "Why?"

"Maybe to show his strength."

As Charmeleon punched the rock again and again it started to grumble. "Did that rock make a sound?" ask Tom.

Jun got up and rested his hand on the boulder. "Tom you do know rooks don't make sounds right?"

"What if their braking." he said smugly.

The rock started to unformed cousin the ground to shake. The boulder started to change into rock snake of some sorts. Then a small boy came running towards them. "Hey, you what are you doing to my Onix!" cried the boy.

"Why would you leave an Onix alone?" ask Jun calmly.

"Never you mind," said the boy who the put out his hand. "now give me ten poke dollars."

Toms face began to glow red. "Why should I, if any thing you should be paying us!"

Jun could see the anger growing between them and stepped forward. "How about you solve this with a battle."

"Fine then," said the small boy. "but I have to battle your Charmeleon."

Tom then looked over at Charmeleon still trapped by the Onix. "But he's my brothers Pokémon." said Tom looking pointing at his brother.

Jun started to read the Pokémon hand book. "It says here that if I say you can use Charmeleon you can use him."

"So can I?" ask Tom dumbly.

Jun lowered his head in shame. "Yes Tom yes you can."

Onix the let go of Charmeleon, the Onix then slide its was behind the boy and Charmeleon crouched net to Tom. "Charmeleon use Brick Brake," shouted Tom.

Charmeleon then charged at the Onix, his fist glowing white. "Onix use Harden!" cried the boy. The Onix rapped itself into the boulder shape again blocking Chameleon's attack. "Ok then Charmeleon use Brick Brake again," Charmeleon did what he was told and used Brick Brake again but the Onix trapped him in its Harden ball.

"Charmeleon if you can hair me use Flamethrower!" said Jun.

The Onix started to turn red not with anger but the fact that the het coming from Charmeleon was so strong that it was turning Onix's rock body into a sonar.

"Stop it, stop it," cried the boy. "just give me all your money."

Tom stepped forward. "Why should we."

The boy stomped his feet. "Because my granddad is Mr Dusk and he runs Radio Dusk!" he carried on stamping his small feet.

A tall, thin elderly man walked behind the bay. "Josh," he said in a calm voice. "are try to steel people of there money again?" he ask.

"But granddad look what they did to my Onix." he then pointed to the still steaming hot Onix.

"Josh," he said again. "were did you get that Onix from?"

Josh pulled out a small controller. "I found this and Onix came shortly after." he then pushed the button on the controller and Onix's eyes started to glow red.

"Josh," said Mr Dusk. "that's not a real Pokémon that's a robot," said Mr Dusk pulling out a poke ball. "look come on out Murkrow and use razor wind." the small black Murkrow flapped its wind letting out what seemed like blades cutting the robot Onix in half.

"Thank you sir." said Jun.

"Thank you, thank you he should be thanking us." said Tom in anger.

Mr Dusk raised his top hat and said. "Well we should then each other and my grandson should say he's sorry," Mr Dusk then looked round to find his son. "well it seems he gone off again well if your ever in Eterna City come and fined me at Dusk Radio Tower." he then walked off leaving Tom and Jun all on their own.

Jun turned towards Tom. "so baby brother were are we going to next."

"Were off to Sandgem Town too eat food." Tom said in excitement then ran down the road.

"Your going the wrong way." said Jun in laughter.

* * *

**As always thanks and see you soon. **

**P.S if you want me to add anything just say and I'll see what I can do. Adding the next main charter next time and the main bad guys in Orenburgh City.**


	3. Episode 3- Toms new friend

After the strange Onix incident Tom and Jun had made their way finally to Sandgem Town. It was as beautiful places with Starly flying in the sky and a Kricketot sat on a rock singing a mild song. Tom ran towards it entranced by its song.

"What is it?" ask Tom giving beep eyes at the Pokémon.

Jun then pulled out his book. "Kricketot, the Cricket Pokémon."

Tom pushed him to the ground. "I want it!" he said pulling out a spare Pokeball from his bag.

"Why? It's not like you." said Jun looking confused.

"Because big bro if Kricketot sings it's song girls will love me." he said daydreaming of him and Kricketot surrounded by girls.

"Ok when you get a girl to go out with you," he then started to walk off. "come fined me at Professor Rowans." he then left Tom on his own.

Tom then creped behind the Kricketot with the pokeball in his left hand. He then tapped the Kricketot on the head with the pokeball causing the wild Pokémon to be trapped in it. After a few breath taking moments the red light on the pokeball finally stopped flashing. After that Tom started to jump around not seeing a girl with long black hair and emerald eyes. She wore a pink skirt and white jumper.

"You do know that your not meant to just walk up to a Pokémon and tap it on the head?" she ask arms crossed.

Tom grabbed on to Krickitot's pokeball. "And how would you do it." He then crossed his arms in anger.

She the rumbled through her hand bag, she then pulled out an empty pokeball. "Look, I'll show," she then walked off into the bushes. "COME ON THEN!" she yelled.

Tom knew that she would be knaggy and would not live him alone if he didn't go with her. "Ok then."

After he followed her for a few minuets, they reached a creak. A lush pool of warm, still water sat in the middle with Buizel swimming around. The strange girl pulled out two pokeballs out of her hand bag. She rolled one on the ground and a Grotle stumbled out. Tom pulled out his poke-dex first he looked at the Grotle and the poke-dex said_ 'Grotle the Grove Pokémon, it knows were pure water wells up. It carries fellow Pokémon there on its back.'_ and then on one of the Buizels. _'Buizel the Sea Weasel Pokémon, it spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through water. The tails also slice clinging seaweed.' _

"Ok Grotle, use Razor Leaf," leafs from the two bushes flew towards one of the Buizels, hitting him into the water. The Buizel dived out of the water surrounded by a jet of water. "What's that.?" ask the girl.

"How should I know?" ask Tom running around hopping not to be caught by the jet of water."

"It's Water Jet." said Jun coming from behind a bush.

Tom jumped in the air. "Were did you come from!"

"Grotle no!" cried the girl, the two boys did not knottiest what was going on. "Grotle use bite." the Grotle caught the wild Buizel in it's mouth.

She the pulled out a pokeball and through it at the Buizel, not like when Tom caught Kricketot when the pokeball flashed red but straight away the now no longer wild Buizel was caught without a single flash.

"Well that was good." said Jun.

The girl handed Jun her hand bag, which weighed more than a tone of bricks made him drop the ground. "I know I'm great not like your friend."

"Brother, brother say it brother," said Tom waving his hands around. " I would never go around Sinnoh with him."

"Thanks bro!" said Jun walking next to the strange girl.

Tom looked down to see his Kricketot looking into the pool of water. "How did you get out of your Pokeball." said Tom looking dumbly at his Pokémon.

The Kricketot just jumped around the pool. It would not go back into its pokeball so Tom just let it follow him, all the way to Sandgem Town Kricketot sang its song and it never got on Toms nerve he liked it, it was a happy song that Tom could listen to all day. As Tom and Kricketot walked around the town he could see people walking with their Pokémon. He found Jun and the girl sitting out side of the café Jun was always going about. Tom sat down on one chair and his Kricketot sat on another.

"Tom were did you go? Me and Lily were getting worried." said Jun eating a cup cake.

"Were did you go?" ask Lily.

"Like you really care." said Tom stealing one of their cup cakes.

"Not really." said Jun and Lily in unison.

"Well I can tell when I'm not wanted," said Tom, he then looked over at Kricketot who he expected to follow. "Kricketot your meant to follow."

The Kricketot grabbed a cup cake and follow Tom around the Town. Until they bumped into Josh, Mr Dusks grandson.

"Its you!" said Josh stumbling around.

Tom lowered his head. "No Josh I'm going to pay your fine."

"So I see you've stolen my Kricketot," he said pointing at Toms Kricketot. "Officer Jenny!" he cried.

A female police officer ran towards them. "What is it little boy." she said.

"he's stolen my Pokémon." said Josh sobbing to him self.

"Ok sir can you give this boy his Pokémon back." she ask, placing her hand flat in front of Tom.

"But he's lying Officer Jenny." plead Tom.

Officer Jenny pulled out a pokeball. "Ok if you win a battle against me with you so called Pokémon, I'll let you free." see though her Pokeball in the air and a Growlithe dived onto the floor.

"Ok, Kricketot are you ready," said Tom, "Kricketot were are you." he ask.

Tom then saw Kricketot eating fruit from a stall. "Um, your Pokémon is over there." she pointed at Kricketot.

Tom stamped his feet. "Kricketot stop eating food!" Kricketot soon wounded over back to Tom. "Ok Kricketot use tackle."

Kricketot charged at the Growlithe who dogged it with a Flame Wheel and the hit Kricketot with the same attack.

"Kricketot are you ok?" ask Tom running over to Kricketot.

All Kricketot could say was. "Krick, krick." then slowly the Kricketots eyes closed.

"Well I don't want your Pokémon any more look at him he's week." said Jon walking off.

But before Josh could get away Officer Jenny grabbed him by his arms. "Now the son your coming with me."

Josh turned facing Tom and shouted. "You own me ten poke dollars!"

"Hey if I were I would go and see Doctor Joy." said Officer Jenny.

* * *

**As always thanks and hopped you enjoyed.**

**P.S Need to know what Pokémon should Tom or Lily would you like to see them with.**


	4. Episode 4-A friend in need

After what had happened with Tom and Officer Jenny Tom had taken Kricketot to see Doctor Joy. He wondered why see was called a doctor as most if not all of the joy family were nurses, he stood in a line of about ten people of all ages, from old to young and all weighting for Doctor Joy.

"Were is she?" said the fat lady standing in front of Tom, eating a large sandwich.

"How long does it take!" said an inpatient man.

"Well if she's not coming out well I'm going in." said a man covered in coal dust.

A hand slowly stroked Toms shoulder. "I know your secret." said a dark and heavy voice.

"What secret?" ask Tom in long pauses.

The hand on his shoulder slowly got up and then slammed it self back down. "Come on Tom it's only me." said the voice but in a much lighter tone.

Tom turned his head to see Oliver a boy from his class. "Oliver what are you doing here?" ask Tom hugging his friend.

"Well you know," said the pink haired boy prying off Tom from him. "This is my mums Pokémon centre."

Tom then rubbed his hair. "Oh ye," he said slowly and dumbly, forgetting that his my was Doctor Joy. "how did your mum become a doctor anyway?"

Oliver pulled out a pink poke-dex with a red cross on it and logged onto the map app. "You see each region has Nurse Joys but in each region they have a strong leader that my... you know lead." he said putting his hand to his heart in pride.

"Hey you kid where's your mum?" said the fat lady from before, now with no sandwich.

Oliver stood behind the counter. "Like I said yesterday and the day before that Doctor Joy is very ill and I'm taking over the Pokémon centre for now," he took in a deep breath. "do you want me to heal your Pokémon."

"I'm not letting some kid look after my sweet Stunky, you'll probably sell it for some magic beans." she the stormed off out the door, followed by the crowd of people.

The only person left was the strange man covered in coal dust. "Well then it seems that I'm first in line," he said with a smile. "I'm going to the nice spar down town so see you later."

"Oliver who was that man?" ask Tom looking deeply at the man.

Oliver rubbed his head. "I don't know," he then picked up the pokeball that the man left. "but he comes in once a week but with different Pokémon every time."

"Ok, so he has a lot of Pokémon," Tom said rubbing his white hair. "strange times we live in."

Oliver handed the pokeball to a small pink body and said. "Id love to travel thou, like you."

"No you would not."

Then a load scream shouting. "TOM WERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU OWE ME A CUPCAKE!" and Lily followed by Jun covering his ears.

"Ma'am can you keep it down the is a Pokémon centre." said Oliver.

Lily pushed Oliver to the clean floor. "Shut up peace," she then turned to Tom. "TOM YOU OWE Me what is that cute ball of pink happiness?" she said looking at Oliver's Pokémon.

"That's Happiny." said Oliver getting off from the floor.

Lily pulled out her poke-dex and it said. _'Happiny the Playhouse Pokémon. Happiny likes to carry a small rock. It may wander around others' feet and cause them to stumble.'_ Lily the then grabbed Oliver by his white lab coat. "Give me you Pokémon and I'll go out on a date with you and your life will be just a tad bit better because you've been out with me Lily the beautiful."

"I'm sorry but Happiny and I can't be separated." said Oliver trying to get Lily off him.

Lily tightened her grip on his coat, her face red like fire. "WRONG ANSWER NURSE BOY." she said fires growing in her eyes.

Lily then ripped Oliver from his lab coat and Oliver hid behind the desk. "Lily, Lily calm down what did Professor Rowan say." said Jun standing between them.

"Lily don't attack people for their Pokémon no matter what." she said in a low voice.

After ten minutes all four of them sat down in the back room eating a three cores meal. Oliver had healed up Kricketot and the strange mans Pokémon who Oliver kept in its pokeball. Grotle and Buizel were eating food on one side of the room while Jun's were on the other. Chimchar was playing with Happiny and Kricketot was a lot like Tom so naturally was eat the left overs with Tom.

"You two are a match made in heaven," said Oliver smiling.

Lily turned over to Oliver. "So Nurse Oliver how long have you been looking after this place?" Jun hit her on with his elbow.

"It's ok, about two months," said Oliver looking down in sadness, see Oliver is three months older than Tom so he went on his journey before him. "I was in Solaceon City when I got a call from I aunt, Nurse Joy and she said mu mum had fallen sick would I look after her."

"That's so sad." said Jun rubbing the pinked haired boy on the shoulder.

"We when I got back my mum had been moved to a hospital in Kanto and I was left with this place." he then waved his hand around the room, sobs of tears rolled down his face.

"It's ok they will send another Nurse Joy probably." said Tom giving his friend a hug.

"As I'm the only Joy that does not have a Pokémon centre."

Lily rubbed her chin. "What if you get some one in the town to come and look after this place." she said.

Jun pulled out his book and quoted from it. "All Pokémon centres must have a Joy or gym leader in charge." he then put the book back in his bag.

They all heard a mans voice coming from the lobby. When they walked in threw the white clean doors they saw the man still covered in coal dust. "Hello friends," he said happily. "have you healed my Pokémon.

"Yes sir I have." said Oliver getting the mans pokeball off Happiny.

The man rubbed Oliver's hair leaving coal dust that fell from his hands. "I'd love a place like this but a gym leader has his duets." he said with a smile.

"What your a gym leader!" said Tom in excitement.

"Yes, yes I run Orenburg gym with my brother Ben." said the man.

Lily pushed Tom out of the way. "So are you single because a guy like you must be loaded."

Then Jun pushed Lily out of the way. "Sorry about her," he then pulled out his book and said. "So you must be bill."

Then Jun was pushed out the was by Oliver and Happiny. "Hey you can look after the Pokémon centre if you like."

"Well that would be nice but I must ask my brother." said the miner.

Tom then had an idea and spoke it out to every one. "What If I battle you now and your brother when we get to Orenburg City would you look after my friends gym?"

Bill picked up his poke-dex and clicked on the messenger app. "I'll ask my brother." after a few minutes of silent and strange looks Bills poke0dex rang. "He said ' If your friend can beet us in a battle I can look after the gym."

Tom jumped for joy. "Ok then lets battle!"

"I'm sorry but we must do it in the Orenburg gym, brothers orders."the miner then walked out the door.

Oliver then looked at Tom and his friends. "You go and win that battle."

"But Oliver what about you?" he ask his oldest friend.

The pinked haired boy looked around the Pokémon centre. "I'm a Joy and until you win this will be my Pokémon centre," he then pulled out a first ad kit. "Take this and after I visit my mum, I can come with you if that's ok?"

Tom the got him in a head lock. "It will be fab."

Tom, Kricketot, Lily and Jun left Sandgem Town and Oliver with is Happiny. Their mission to beet Bill and Ben so Oliver would not have to look after his mothers Pokémon centre but what will be head of them?

* * *

**As always thanks, Oliver will be joining when Jun leaves. I don't want Jun to eave but he is only a start up character and there to help Tom and Lily on the start of their journey. So when shall we say good bye to Jun and hello to Oliver, does not have to be in the same chapter could be in different Cities and I need to know why Jun is leaving.**

**PS. if you've read my other story Digimon: Re-Digitalized I will be restarting the story like I did with this one. **


End file.
